Timeline of Australian Atrocrities
A timeline of atrocities committed by or supported by the Australian government, Australian corporations or the British Empire during its colonisation of Australia. 1700s * 1789: British soldiers begin attacking aboriginal groups to take their supplies around what is now Sydney, leading to a climate of fear in aborigines that culminated in raids on British farms. The British launch full attacks against the aborigines in retaliation, and aboriginals begin guerilla warfare. Although the British offensive fails (and hundreds of people die in combat) it becomes the opening shots of the Australian Frontier Wars. * 1800s * 1828: British * 1854: British soldiers repress the Eureka Rebellion in Ballarat * 1899: Australia joins the Second Boer War, costing 606 Australian lives and assists in perpetuating British Imperialism. 1900s * 1901: Australia becomes officially indepedent from the British Empire (although remains in its sphereof influence and dutifully follows Britain into wars). * 1906: An unknown amount of aboriginal people are enslaved, tortured, raped and murdered by 'explorers' in Western Australia on the Canning Stock Route * 1915: Police kill 7 aboriginal people in the Mistake Creek Massacre * 1918: The Australian government allows for the Bentinck Island Atrocities against aboriginals by ignoring the perpetrator and never punishing him * 1922: Police shoot more than 12 aboriginals in the Sturt Creek Massacre * 1924: Police brutally torture, enslave and kill aboriginal men in the Bedford Downs Massacre * 1926: Police kill and burn 20 aboriginals in Western Australia in the Oombulgurri Massacre * 1928: Between 60 and 110 aboriginals are killed by police and armed vigilantes around the Coniston Cattle Station in the Northern Territory in the Coniston Massacre * 1950: Australia dutifully follows US Imperialism and assists in the invasion of Korea. 339 Australian soldiers are killed. * 1973: The ASIO assists in overthrowing a democratic government in Chile to replace it with a horrifying dictatorship. * 1978: An unknown agent bombs a hotel in Sydney, killing 3 people and injuring 11, most evidence points to it being the Australian government seeking to expand its police powers * 1990: Australia dutifully follows US Imperialism and assists in the invasion of Iraq. * 1998: Corporate neglect kills two workers in the Esso Longford Gas Explosion * 1998: Corporate neglect kills four sailors in a fire on the HMAS Westralia. 2000s * 2001: Australia dutifully follows US Imperialism and assists in the invasion of Afghanistan. 41 Australian soldiers are killed and others commit horrific war crimes. * 2003: Australia dutifully follows US Imperialism and assists in the invasion of Iraq by sending 2,000 soldiers (in a force of 309,000, or about 0.75% of the soldiers) . 3 Australian soldiers are killed in accidents. * 2006: Corporate neglect triggers the Beaconsfield Mine Collapse and traps three people, killing one. * 2006: Corporate neglect triggers the Gladstone Munitions Factory Explosion, killing three people. * 2013: Corporate neglect triggers the collapse of a wall on Swanston St, Melbourne and killed three people. Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Timelines Category:Australia Category:Oceania